The story of Jack Kozik
by GrimeKid98
Summary: The story of Herman Kozik's younger brother Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys it's Gingerknight2 here with my first ever fanfic so please be nice. i want to thank my sister supernaturalXlover for being my beta for me, go check out her stuff is pretty good. Survival is the property of Eminem I do not own it. I don't own the Sons of Anarchy those rights belong to Kurt Sutter i do however own Jack and the plot. Enjoy

* * *

><p>The Story Of Jack Kozik<p>

My name is Jack, my older brother was Herman Kozik he was part of the Sons of Anarchy North California charter, the mother charter of the S.O.A, sadly he died 2 weeks after I was voted in, this is the story leading up to my patching in.

I started off in Washington trying to get in good with the Tacoma charter, I got my first Harley when I was 16, this meant I was halfway there, I asked Herman how I could get the clubs attention what with him already being part of the Tacoma charter. He told me if I wanted in I should try killing one of the Tacoma charters enemy's.

So I thought to myself, how could a scrawny little 16 year old kill one of the clubs biggest enemy's, I decided to kill the Mayan Washington president, before heading out, I grabbed my Harley keys and one of Herman's M4's and put it in my kit bag.

This is survival of the fittest  
>This is do or die<br>This is the winner takes it all so take it all

Wasn't ready to be no millionaire, I was ill-prepared  
>I was prepared to be ill though, the skill was there<br>From the beginning, it wasn't 'bout the ends  
>It was 'bout busting raps and standing for something, fuck an acronym<br>Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again  
>With another anthem, why stop when it doesn't have to end?<br>It ain't over 'til I say it's over, enough when I say enough  
>Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up<br>I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves  
>When the thought of being thrown into an alligator pit, I salivate at it<br>Wait is up, hands up like it's 12 noon, nah, homie  
>Hold them bitches straighter up, wave 'em 'til you dislocate a rotator cuff<br>Came up rough, came to ruffle feathers, nah, egos  
>I ain't deflate enough, last chance to make this whole stadium erupt!<p>

This is survival of the fittest  
>This is do or die<br>This is the winner takes it all so take it all

I can see the finish line with each line that I finish  
>I'm so close to my goals I can almost pole vault over the goal post<br>And if I don't got enough in the tank, maybe I can just siphon enough  
>To fill up this last can, man will I survive in this climate or what?<br>They said I was washed up, and got a blood bath  
>I'm not a rapper, I'm an adapter, I can adjust<br>Plus I can just walk up to a mic and just bust so,  
>Floor's open if you'd like to discuss<br>Top 5 in this mu'fucka' and if I don't make the cut  
>What, like I give a fuck, I'mma light this bitch up like I'm driving a truck<br>To the side of a pump, 0 to 60 hop in and gun it  
>Like G-Unit without the hyphen, I'm hyping em up<br>And if there should ever come a time where my life's in a rut  
>And I look like I might just give up, eh you might've mistook<br>Me for bowing out I ain't taking a bow, I'm stabbing myself  
>With a fucking knife in the gut, while I'm wiping my butt!<br>'Cause I just shitted on the mic, and I like getting cut  
>I get excited at the sight of my blood, you're in a fight with a nut<br>'Cause I'mma fight 'til I die or win  
>Biting the dust it'll just make me angrier, wait<br>Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting  
>Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it slut<br>It's survival of what?

This is survival of the fittest  
>This is do or die<br>This is the winner takes it all so take it all  
>So take it all<p>

So get your ideas, stack your ammo  
>But don't come unless you come to battle, I'm mad now jump in the saddle<br>This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit  
>Live, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this<br>Refuse to quit, fuse is lit, can't de-fuse the wick  
>I don't do this music shit, I lose my shit<br>Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth  
>It's all I know how to do, as soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit<br>But my respect is overdue, I'm showing you the flow no one do  
>'Cause I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!<br>So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other trades  
>So you'd better trade your fucking mics in for some tool-box-es<br>'Cause you'll never take my pride from me  
>It'll have to be pried from me, so pull out your pliers and your screw-drive-rs<br>But I want you to doubt me, I don't want you to buh-lieve  
>'Cause this is something that I must use to suc-ceed<br>And if you don't like me then fuck you!  
>Self es-teem must be fucking shooting through-the-roof 'cause trust me<br>My skin is too thick and bul-let proof to touch me  
>I can see why the fuck I disgust you<br>I must be a-llergic to failure 'cause every ime I come close to it  
>I just sneeze, but I just go atchoo then achieve!<p>

This is survival of the fittest  
>This is do or die<br>This is the winner takes it all so take it all  
>So it take it all<p>

After the song finished, i headed out to prove myself to the club.

When I pulled up outside the Mayan's clubhouse they all ran out, I was wearing all black and hiding in the shadows with my bike, when they grouped together I moved forward, looked down my sights and pulled the trigger, doing this i cut down every single one of them, out of now where, the rest of the Mayan Washington charter turned up, I changed my clip and waited.

All of a sudden, I heard some Harley engines in the distance, I started worrying as I thought more of the Mayans were coming to fuck me up to my surprise I was wrong and the SOA Tacoma charter pulled up and shot them to shit, Happy and Herman saw me move and decided to come and see what it was, Happy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug saying I was a ballsy little fucker and a great killer and Herman grabbed me and pulled me into a long hug saying he would love to fight along side me and shared Happy's enthusiasm about me being a great killer and ballsy little fucker.

"HA I'll hold you to that Bro" I said pulling back and punching him in the arm, he mock punched me in face with a large grin on his face "You definitely got our attention man" he said laughter evident in his voice with an under lying tone of seriousness.

"That was the plan dude" He nodded, Happy came back over to us from where he was talking the the other Sons "Pres wants to meet him" He said to Herman while nodding in my direction, the both looked at me "Lead the way"

* * *

><p>This is the end of chapter one, More will be coming soon.<p>

Read and Review

Gingerknight2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Becoming a prospect.

Jack, Kozik and Happy, all walked into the clubhouse, then the whole clubhouse erupted into applause, the whole charter stood up and patted him on the back as he walked into the chapel and came face to face with the President, vice- President and the Sergeant at arms, Herman and Happy followed Jack in and closed the door behind them.

"Congradulations on taking out that Mayan problem we have Jack, for that we thank you, we also have something to ask you" the president said to Jack in a cheerful tone "Shoot" said Jack hoping they were going to make him a prospect "Jack, you have shown us that you have the warrior spirit that we have lost along the way, talking to your brother and Happy we have decided to make you a prospect, if you stay for the whole year, we will give you a cut and give you the reaper tattoo" the president said with a smile and happy tone, Herman had a big grin plastered on his face so big he thought his face would stretch and Happy had a smug grin on his face telling them that he knew that Jack would get in to the club eventually.

"Close your eyes Jack" Jack closed his eyes as he was instructed and they pulled a cut onto him and he opened his eyes and a smile formed on his face making them all smile and laugh and welcomed him to the club.

"Thank you for letting me become a prospect, I won't let you down" Jack said confidently, "Your first job is to escort Herman and Happy to the original sons charter in north Cali as they want to meet you themselves" The pres said with a smile.


End file.
